<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust of the Gods - Zagreus Begins His Journey by poorricklessbastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132374">Lust of the Gods - Zagreus Begins His Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorricklessbastard/pseuds/poorricklessbastard'>poorricklessbastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gay Sex, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Leashes, Lust, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorricklessbastard/pseuds/poorricklessbastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus wants to escape the underworld and to do so he will need the help of the Gods. They aren't just going to hand over the useful boons he requires...he's going to have to convince them he deserves the help. One thing the Gods seem to have in common is an unquenchable lust. Zagreus quickly discovers that if you want the help of the Gods you need to learn to be a little...flexible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite/Dionysus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Artemis/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Athena/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Nyx/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus had been planning on leaving the underworld for months and tonight he might be able to take the first step towards doing so. He knew some of the Gods might be convinced to help him in his journey, he just didn't know how he'd win them over. Hades was the ruler of this place and the rules did say no one escapes. Damn the rules, Zagreus thought. I will reach the surface and find my mother no matter how long it takes and what I need to do. </p><p>He eye'd his first reaa chance at useful help as she downed her drink near a tall table in lounge. The tall and beautiful Megaera stood just a few feet away from Zag, intimidating as hell. Taking a quick glance into a mirror to check his hair, Zag gathered all the confidence he could muster and approached the table. She was naturally an inch of two taller than Zag but the high blue ponytail on top of her head added a few extra inches. Her long slender neck was encased in a piece of gold metal armour that also covered her shoulders with golden spikes. In terms of the women in Zag's life, she was probably the one that intimidated him the most. </p><p>She seemed to radiate confidence and severity as she flicked her eyes towards the approaching son of Hades. She slowly lowered the goblet from her lips and turned her head to great him. "Zagreus." was all she said in her low, sensual speaking tone that always cut right through Zag. "What do you want. I was trying to enjoy this drink before heading back out and you're puppy dog mismatched eyes are killing the mood."</p><p>"Heading back to Asphodel, Meg?" Zag asked, placing an arm on the table and looking into her eyes. "I guess Hades has you running guard duty on the exit. That's kind of you to indulge his wishes."</p><p>The blue skinned woman gave him a hard glare and didn't respond for several seconds. "I have my duties. What did you have planned for today, Zag? More moping? How about some pining? Definitely some complaining. Everyone in the underworld knows how desperate you are to escape this place...even though you know it's impossible."</p><p>Zag smiled. "Impossible is just a word, Meg. Forgive me for not taking my Father's opinions without a large grain of salt. I guess I won't really know until I try."</p><p>"You'll die trying, little Zagreus. Again and again, you'll die." She responded without looking at him.</p><p>"Meh" Zagreus said with a chuckle. "Death isn't so bad, is it Meg? Float down the river, high five Hypnos on the way back in and start again. Could be a lot worse."</p><p>Megaera seemed bored and Zag worried he might lose her interest altogether if he didn't pick up his pace. "Look, I don't want to beat around the bush. You know I want out and with your help I just might make it a little further next time."</p><p>Megaera laughed loudly, placing her long fingers on her chest as she did. "That's funny, son of Hades. I will give you points for creativity. Asking me for help? You must truly be desperate. Why in the name of Zeus would I help you?"</p><p>Good, he at least could keep her talking. "Well, I'm not sure. Maybe we could make a deal. You get something you want and you agree to help me try and escape this place."</p><p>Meg sipped at her drink again before turning her head away dismissively. "You have nothing to offer me. You're words are as meaningless and pointless as your escape attempts."</p><p>Zagreus knew this next sentence would make or break any kind of deal he might be able to strike with this woman. He saw her stealing glances at him when ever he walked past. He was betting those glances included at least a small hint of lust and he was willing to gamble on it right now. "I just thought you might be a little bored and in need of some excitement in your life. Protecting the Asphodel seems like it keeps you very busy. I can't imagine you have much time for your own needs."</p><p>Meg slowly turned back around to face Zagreus. "What are you getting at, son of Hades? You're on thin ice here and the waters below you are very deep."</p><p>Zag knew it was now or never. "No doubt you're a woman with needs like any other and I just wonder if they are being met." he said, quickly taking a drink from his own goblet to try and hide his smile.</p><p>She stared at him for a long while before she spoke again. "I may have needs but not the kind you'd be able to help me with. Let's leave it at that."</p><p>Zag placed his cup down quickly. "Let's not. You don't know me as well as you think you do, Meg. I might be able to help with some of those needs. I'm very open minded and I'm sure we could work something out." His heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of his chest. Was this really happening?</p><p>Zag jumped, nearly knocking both their drinks over when he felt Megaera's hand under the table reach around and tightly grip his semi-hard cock. She gave it a quick squeeze before releasing it and going back to her drink like nothing had ever happened. </p><p>Zagreus tried to collect himself after the shock. "What the hell was that, Meg?" he asked.</p><p>She grinned at him. "I just wanted to make sure you had something between your legs even worth carrying around. I do have my needs and I wanted to see if you'd even be able to satisfy them."</p><p>Zag stared and waited for her to continue. Several moments passed before he himself broke the silence. "AND?"</p><p>Meg turned her eyes back to his and he saw desires burning inside them. "I think you'll do fine. I'm going to leave now and return to my home for some things. I'll be waiting in your chambers tonight at midnight. I suggest you don't be late and come prepared to...satisfy my needs."</p><p>Zagreus felt his stiff penis pressing against the fabric of his tunic. "And what are those needs, may I ask?"</p><p>She stood quickly and turned to leave. "You may not. Just show up and I'll see just how much you really want to leave this place and what you're willing to do for my help."</p><p>She strode from the lounge as Zagerus felt his head spin. Finally he was making some progress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Earning Meg's favour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Megaera isn't going to offer he help unless Zag can convince her to do so. This imbalance of power plays right into the hands of Meg, who's wanted to remind the young son of Hades of his place for some time now. She'll take what she wants and if she's satisfied at the end of the night she just might agree to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zag quickly glanced at the sundial which read midnight as he quickly walked towards his chambers. He'd spent the rest of the evening checking in with some of the other people hanging around, probing them for information and potential help. Ever since his relationship with Nyx had changed, he'd noticed her gaze had changed. He thought he noticed something close to desire in the way she looked at him now. Zag marked it down as a probably for another day and strode through the large entrance to his chambers.</p><p>Good to her word Megaera was already waiting for him, staring into the large mirror that hung from his wall. She turned to him as he entered. "Zagreus, I'm glad to see you remembered our little appointment."</p><p>He approached her slowly as she turned to meet him. "Forget? How could I?" he said with a chuckle. "I am very curious about what your needs are?"</p><p>"First things first" she said. "Strip. I want to see all of you."</p><p>He smiled as he slid his red toga off his should and it fall around his waist. He sat in the chair at his nearby desk in order to remove his leg armour. He hung his belt from the back of the chair and threw his pants into a crumpled pile in the corner. He stood before the tall and stunning woman, completely naked apart from his headgear. He noticed Megaera bite her lip as her eyes soaked in his body. His large muscles and chiselled abs were clearly having an effect on the woman, but mostly she was staring at his crotch. </p><p>His long smooth cock hung between his thighs, an impressive size even half hard. Megaera moved towards him, running her fingers over his chest and down his toned stomach. She could feel her own sex becoming wetter as she examined his body. "Yes, I...I suppose this will do." she said in a whisper. She placed a hand on Zag's chest and began gently pushing him backwards towards the large bed. </p><p>Zagreus stopped when he felt the backs of his calves meet the edge of the bed. "So, what can I do for you?" he said with a grin.</p><p>She pushed him with both hands, hard. He fell backwards onto the bed, his hard cock pointing straight upwards. He looked back up at Meg and saw the look in her eyes had turned harsh as she drank him in. "First of all you can shut up. If I want to hear from you I'll ask. Nod your head that you understand."</p><p>Oh, so she wanted to be the dominate one he thought. That was fine by him as he considered himself mostly a bottom anyhow. He nodded eagerly. </p><p>She climbed onto the bed beside him before straddling his chest with her large thighs. She slid her skirt up and Zagreus could see a wet spot at her groin. "You will call me Mistress and speak when spoken to. Got that?"</p><p>"Yes, Mistress" he said, gripping her large thighs with his hands. She slapped him across the face suddenly. "You will touch only what I tell you to touch. You need to learn some manners." she said loudly, reaching down to her hip for her whip. "Don't make me use this." she said, waving it in front of his face. "I will if you force me to"</p><p>Zagreus was momentarily stunned and absolutely thrilled. He loved dominate women and no one had ever spoken to him like this before. His cock throbbed with need.</p><p>She stood to her full height over him and quickly slid her panties down before stepping out of them. Zagreus looked up as her shaved and smooth pussy several feet above his face. </p><p>She glared down at him. "You're here for my pleasure, slave. I'm going to use for as long as I want however I want. Is that clear?"</p><p>Zag nodded quickly as she lowered herself back onto a sitting position on his chest. "I hope you don't disappoint me, son of Hades" she said as she slid her crotch further up and lowered her sex onto his mouth. "Now get to work!" she said as she pinned his arms with her knees. </p><p>Her sex was hot and wet as she settled it down onto his waiting mouth. Zagreus immediately began to suck and lick, his tongue finding her clit and causing her to shudder on top of him. She leaned forward, pressing her weight down on top of him and gripping his hair with two tight fists. "Make me come you worthless boy." she commanded, slowly grinding herself up and down on his mouth. Zagreus struggled to get in any air but didn't dare try to fight it. If he suffocated under her he wouldn't be sad about it.</p><p>Megaera pulled her top down to free her massive breasts. She pinched her own nipples as she rode the slave below her. She moaned loudly as his mouth worked expertly as on clit. It had been far too long since she had any satisfaction in this way and was desperate to use Zagreus for everything he could possibly give her. She was soaking wet and tasted sweet in Zagreus's mouth. </p><p>"That's a good slave. Suck on my clit." she instructed, grinding harder and faster down onto his tongue. She could feel herself heating up and losing herself in the pleasure of the mouth underneath her. She reached back and gripped the hard cock behind her tightly. "This is my fucking cock and I'm going to use it however I want." She moaned at vibrations of Zagreus trying to talk with her cunt firmly planted on his face.</p><p>She felt herself getting close to orgasm as she rode his face at a steady and fast pace. "Yessss. That's good. Keeping doing that! Oooh god. You're gunna make me come."</p><p>She was panting and sweating inside her clothes which clung tightly to her blue skin. "FUCCKKK OH GOD!" she screamed out towards the ceiling as she felt herself coming. Her pussy squirted juices onto her slaves tongue and chin, soaking the sheets around his head. Zagreus didn't slow down as he listened to her coming, speeding up his tongue and swallowing the juices that gathered on his tongue. </p><p>Megaera leaned forward, wrapping her hands around the back of Zagreus head and pulling him tightly into her groin. She rode the waves of her orgasm, breathing heavy and moaning. She removed her sensitive sex from on top of his mouth and shifted herself down his torso. She leaned down and pressed a breast to his mouth. Zagreus didn't need any instructions and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked greedily. </p><p>Meg's breathing eventually slowed as her orgasm faded. She looked down into the mismatched eyes of the man below her and smiled. "Not bad, but I'm not satisfied." </p><p>She stood up off him and crawled off the bed. "Stay" she instructed Zag, like he was a pet for her to train.</p><p>She began stripped off her clothes and shoulder pads, not stopping until she was also complete naked. Zagreus glared down towards the naked woman, Gods she was stunning. Her tall, long and full body made him ache with need. Her massive tits swayed as she turned back towards the bed. </p><p>"Get into the proper position" she commanded. "Hands towards the headboard."</p><p>Zagreus shuffled his body into the correct spot on the bed as he watched her. Meg reached into the bedside table and pulled out several things. She presented him with a small rubber ring which she slid down his stiff shaft to the base. It squeezed his cock tightly. "That's to help you avoid any accidents."</p><p>Next she held up a harness with a large rubber cock attached to a series of straps. "This is for me. You want my help? You're going to earn it with that cute little ass of yours."</p><p>Zagreus swallowed the lump in this throat. "Yes, Mistress" he croaked as his cock twitched in anticipation. </p><p>Megaera leaned down and stepped into the harness before pulling it up to her crotch. A stiff long rubber penis now bounced between her blue thighs as she tightened the straps</p><p>She smiled a devilish grin that made Zagreus shudder. "Now we can really get started. On all fours sluts"</p><p>Zagreus did as he was told, rolling over and propping himself up on his hands and knees. He watched Megaera pour lubricant onto the rubber cock and slide her hand up and down it, coating it in the slippery substance. "You're right, Zag. I did need this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meg brings a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meg remembers she owes a favour to Hypnos. Why not kill tow birds with one stone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megares lined up the head of her rubber cock with Zagreus's tight entrance before stopping herself. An idea had just struck with the force of a Zeus lighting bolt.</p><p>"Actually, stay right where you are. I will be right back" she said, jumping up off the bed and wrapping a robe around herself. Zag looked over at her from his position on the bed, confusion clear on his face. "You're leaving!?" he said with some annoyance in his voice.</p><p>"Oh shut up" she scolded. I just remembered I owe a friend a favour and I think you'll be perfect for what they had in mind."</p><p>"What kind of favour" he asked curiously. Who was this mysterious new person that was about to be added to the mix. "Who is it and what do they want?"</p><p>A grin spread across Meg's face as she spoke back to him that made him shiver. "It's someone that has a bit of a crush on you and wanted to know if I might play match maker. They've mentioned some of things they would like to try and I think we have a perfect opportunity. You don't mind, right? You still want my help?"</p><p>"Well...Yeah, but who is it? It is a man or a woman? How well do I know them?"</p><p>"Does it matter, man or woman? Don't tell me you get hung up on silly details like that." Meg said with a frown. "I thought you we're much more open with your sexuality that this, Zag. Was I wrong?"</p><p>"No, no. I don't really care either way I just want to know who it is? A secret admirer? My, am I popular or what?"</p><p>"Mmm, yes very popular" Meg said as she rolled her eyes. She tossed a blindfold onto the bed where Zag was now laying on his elbow looking over at her. "Put that on. I think our guest would prefer to stay anonymous for the time being."</p><p>Zagreus picked up the blindfold to examine it. "Well, I won't lie that does sound rather exciting. What does this person want from me?"</p><p>"Just a chance to service your...manhood. They've made it very clear to me that it's something that they very much enjoying doing and have become very curious about what's between the legs of the son of Hades. Does that really sound so bad? Are you going to tell me no?"</p><p>Zagreus tied the blindfold around his head, blacking out his vision. "No, not at all. I need your help and this all sounds great even if I didn't."</p><p>"Good" Meg said cheerfully. "I'll be back in a little while. You stay put."</p><p>Several minutes passed for Zagreus as he lay on his back staring into the darkness of his blindfold. He wondered who this secret admirer could be? Thanatos? Nyx? Hermes? Artemis? So many different possible people in his life seemed like they might be keeping deep secrets all of a sudden.</p><p>Eventually he heard two sets of light footsteps entering back into his chambers. Megaera let the robe fall away and led Hypnos by the hand over to the bed. The dainty doorman of the underworld was also wearing a robe that he left fall away. Under it he wore white lingerie straps around his chest, framing his hard nipples. His cock dangled softly between his legs with a silk ribbon wrapped around it complete with a bow on top which complimented the thigh high transparent tights. He snickered when he saw Zagreus reclining naked on the bed.</p><p>Meg turned to Hypnos and pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "Our special guest has arrived, Zagreus."</p><p>"Um, hello there." Zag said awkwardly. "I'm glad you've come to help me convince Meg to lend a hand." He felt the bed shake as Meg sat down beside him.</p><p>"Here's how this is going to work. You're going to sit on my lap facing away from me with your legs spread. You're going to ride my rubber cock and our guest will tend to your other needs. Sounds good?"</p><p>It sounded so good Zagreus could barely wait to get started. "Yes, Mistress" he said. He stood as Megaera guided his hips in front of her lap. She gripped the rubber member and pushed the head inside Zagreus. "Now sit like a good boy." Zagreus moaned loudly as he impaled himself on the large toy, feeling the warmth of Meg's thighs as he reached it base. "That's a good boy. So, now we ask our guest if they would like to be included in tonight's affairs. Ask nicely for what you want, Zagreus."</p><p>He reached down and gripped himself by the base, holding his erect penis straight out. "Please suck my cock. I want to feel your mouth on me."</p><p>Hypnos nodded frantically at Meg from where he stood. His own cock now hard and straining against it's wrapping. He lowered himself to his knees and approached where the two were sitting.</p><p>Magaera looped a arm around both of Zagreus's, pulling them backward behind his chest by the elbows. "No touching." she instructed.</p><p>"Yes, Mistress" he said, slowly beginning to move up and down in her lap. The question of who this mysterious third person was melted away from Zagreus's mind when he felt a warm mouth wrap itself around his head. God, Mortal, man or woman... non of that mattered anymore. Whoever it was was clearly desperate to please him and well practised. He groaned as Hypnos effortless pushed his entire cock down his throat and held his head in place.</p><p>"Oh gods..." Zag moaned as Megaera began slowly thrusting upwards, pushing the toy deeper inside him. The sensation of the toy inside him and the tight throat around his cock was amazing. He wasn't sure he'd ever been in more pleasure in his entire life. He was actually thankful for the tight ring around the base of his cock because he might have come instantly without it.</p><p>"Ride my cock and enjoy the mouth on your manhood, Zagreus." Meg whispered into his ear, pinching one of his nipple tightly. Zagreus whimpered as Hynpos began slowly bobbing up and down between his spread thighs. He gripped Zagreus tightly around the base and slowly licked the underside of his shaft with the flat on his tongue. A bead of pre-cum leaked from his tip and Hypnos licked it up with the tip of his tongue. The hand not wrapped around the thick base of Zagreus reached down between his own legs as Hypnos began stroking himself.</p><p>He'd been waiting for so long for this moment and spent a lot of time getting good as his craft. Clearly his time had not been wasted as he listened to the loud groans of Zagreus from above him. Thick drool began to leak down past his bottom lip as Hypnos felt the head of Zagreus battering against the back of this throat, begging to be let inside once more. He moaned around the cock in his mouth before allowing him back fully inside. He wanted badly to taste the seed of the son of Hades.</p><p>Megaera rubs her hands along the toned stomach of the prince as he bounced up and down in her lap, listening to him moan loudly. "Mmm, that's a good boy." she whispered into his ear. Zagreus pushed himself forward into the tight warmth around his cock as he revelled in the sloppy gagging sounds of whomever's mouth was servicing him. He didn't know or care who it was, all that mattered was that they continued. </p><p>Hypnos pumped his cock at a furious pace as he worked Zagreus in and out of his mouth, the cock pressing down his tongue was now slick and covered in his drool. He was glad Zagreus wasn't holding anything back and taking his mouth as roughly as he desired. The large and throbbing member in his mouth was insistent, pushing its full length down into his throat over and over. </p><p>Zagreus had been pleasured orally before but this was different. Whoever was sucking him now seemed completely dedicated to nothing but his pleasure with total disregard for everything else. </p><p>Meg reached a hand down to stroke Hypnos's hair, winking at him with a grin. "I think you can take the ring of our Prince's cock, he seems ready to explode"</p><p>Zagreus was panting as his hips moved with a quicker pace on the rubber cock inside him. "I want to come." he said in between long gasping breaths. "Please" he begged.</p><p>"Ooohh. I liked that!" Megaera said in her sultry tone. "I like hearing the Prince beg. Be a good boy and beg for Mistress."</p><p>Hypnos pulled the cock free from his mouth and quickly rolled the ring up the Prince's slick shaft, dropping it next to himself on the floor. He gathered the drool that hung from his bottom lip and lathered the stiff member of Zagreus with it. He gripped Zagreus tightly and slowly pumped him with both hands. </p><p>Zagreus whimpered as his desperation to climax grew. "Please Mistress. Please let me finish!" </p><p>Meg gripped his hips and began roughly pounding up into him, causing Zagreus to cry out. "PLEASE!" he shouted as he felt the mouth return to suck on the head of his cock. </p><p>"Come for me, Prince!" Megaera growled at him. Zagreus cried out in thanks as he spilled into the mouth wrapped tightly around him. His hips bucked and a shudder ran up his spine as he pumped his seed into the needy mouth beneath him. Hypnos groaned and splashed his own seed on the carpet, overwhelmed by the taste of Zagreus's release.</p><p>Zagreus could feel his warm fluids leaking past the lips on his member and felt it dripping down onto his testicles. He moaned loudly as the last of his orgasm died down slowly, pumping his final spurts onto Hypnos's tongue. "Gods..." he groaned, collapsing backwards into Meg's strong arms. She gently stroked his hair as Hynpos swallowed what the Prince had given him. He nodded at Megaera and quickly made for the door. </p><p>Zagreus heard the footsteps getting further away from him and cried out. "Wait. That was amazing! I have to know who you are." He began to reach for his blindfold but Meg grabbed his wrist. "Don't spoil the fun, Prince." she said as Hypnos exited his chambers, closing the door behind himself. Zagreus stood up, letting the large rubber cock inside him slip free with a wet pop before collapsing on the bed. </p><p>A few moments later he was asleep and Megaera was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nyx's aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zagreus happens to stumble upon Nyx while out on one of the his regular rounds. She's been feeling very neglected lately and offers to aid Zagreus if he can help lift her mood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus quietly closed the large doors to Hades person chambers. He didn't know exactly how long he had before the old man returned and he wanted to look around some. Maybe he would be able to find some information that would help him in his journey. He must have some keepsakes from his real mother, he thought. He's a hardhearted bastard but that wasn't always the case.</p><p>He quickly ruffled through papers and the large dresser near the bed but found nothing. Suddenly a voice cut through the silence and Zagreus turned quickly. "Naughty boy." a woman's voice scolded Zagreus from the direction of he bed. He had only quickly scanned the room for Hades when he entered and had completely missed the fact that Nyx was  laying in the bed, watching him. </p><p>"Nyx!" he blurted out. "Umm. I was just...I was just looking for Father? Have you seen him?"</p><p>"You've always been a terrible liar, Zag. Ever since you were a little boy. But you're not a boy anymore, are you? You're a man now."</p><p>Nyx slid the covers off of herself and Zagreus was shocked to see she wore noting but a silk nightgown. The material was so thin her large nipples showed clearly from the fronts of her massive breasts. She slid silently over to the edge of the bed where she sat, crossing her legs and staring at Zagreus. </p><p>The Prince swallowed loudly, trying not to stare at his adopted mothers stunning body. "Well, I should be going." he said. He turned to go but felt soft fingers take him by the wrist. </p><p>Nyx spoke softly "Don't go, my Prince. Stay with me. I know you desire freedom from this place and I too have desires. Ever since you started this quest to find your real mother it's all Hades can talk about. He's up late every night and when I look into his eyes I no longer see the fire burning for me as it once did. It burns for another and my bed is cold and lonely. I know you have a burning fire inside you, Zagreus. Please, warm my bed for just a short while."</p><p>Zagreus shook his head and scolded himself for the sudden arousal that was probably showing through the fabric of his outfit. "It's not right." he said "You don't really want me, just somebody."</p><p>Nyx stood and let the nightgown fall from her shoulders. She presented herself before Zagreus, completely naked and her head held high. Zagreus felt a powerful lust threaten to overtake him as he drank in the sight of her nakedness. Her pale soft skin appeared to beg for his touch. A small dark patch of hair hung around her sex and Zagreus wanted to run his fingers through it. </p><p>Nyx leaned forward and slowly began kissing the Prince's neck as she spoke to him. "Make love to me, Prince. I want to feel you inside me and I can see the hunger in your eyes. Take your pleasure from my body and I will aid thee in your quest to reach the surface."</p><p>Zagreus felt his knees almost buckle as the back of her hand brushed over his crotch, feeling the hardness there. "Your body betrays you, Prince. It cries out for satisfaction and release. It's been too long since I've had anyone look at me the way you are now. Take what I offer. Slowly she undid the belt around his waist and let it fall to the floor. He delicate fingers reached over the hem on his pants and slid inside. She gripped him and sucked on his left earlobe as she did. </p><p>"You dare not refuse me, Zagreus. Hades would be most displeased to know you have been in his personal chambers. I will keep your secret if you lay with me. No one has to know."</p><p>Zagreus felt her other hand slowly push his leggings down until his throbbing cock was free. She gently guided his hand down to her sex and he felt the wetness between her thighs. </p><p>Nyx lowered herself backwards onto the bed and spread her legs wide, showing the Prince how ready and needful she was. Zagreus stared at the fold of her sex and knew he was powerless to stop himself. Nyx took his hand and guided him down on top of her, kissing his mouth as their bodies melted together. She reached between the legs of the Prince and positioned his head at her slick entrance. Zagrues thrust himself inside her as Nyx moaned below him. </p><p>His mouth when to her breasts, licking and sucking at the large nipples as he began to move inside her. "Yessss, oh Gods yes" she said and Zagreus could feel her hot breath on his ear. Feeling the powerful weight on the man on top of her, Nyx wrapped her long longer around his waist and drew him deeper. Her hands and fingers locked together behind his head as they melded together.</p><p>The Prince trusted deeply inside her with powerful strength, desperate to feel every inch of himself surrounded by the wet warmth of her cunt. He grunted as he pounded her hips down onto the soft silk bedding. Nyx bit down hard on her lip to avoid crying out and she tasted blood. The Prince's large size was stretching her in a way she had been craving for far too long. His powerful body began to sweat inside his clothes but he did not want to stop and undress. A powerful urge to continue had overtaken him, driving him wild with dangerous desire. Nothing seemed more important than the tight wetness clenching around his manhood. </p><p>Nyx's moans were increasing in volume as he ravished her and the Prince was forced to place a hand over her mouth to silence her. He watched as her eyes rolled upwards and felt her pussy spasm around him. Warm liquid spilled past his shaft as she continued to roughly pound into her. The sheets were wet with Nyx's fluid and Zagreus felt his own release building. He tried to pull back, hoping to spill himself on her stomach but her legs trapped him there. </p><p>"No!" she whispered. "I want to feel you come inside me. I want you to fill me with your seed." </p><p>Zagreus reached for one of her ankles in an effort to free himself but Nyx quickly wrapped both her arm around him, pulling him back down on top of her. She bucked her hips wildly up towards him and the Prince was helpless as he climaxed. Nyx felt a rush of warmth inside herself as she clung to the prince, his cock buried as deeply as possible inside her cunt. Zagreus grunted loudly, shuddering as he spurting more and more of the white fluid inside his adopted mother. </p><p>She kissed him hungrily as he finally finished with his orgasm. Slowly she released him from the grip of her legs around his waist. His cock throbbed as it came free of her, leaving a white trail of fluid that ran downwards from her opening. </p><p>"Thank you, Prince" Nyx said as she turned onto her side and curled her legs up towards her body. </p><p>Zagreus wiped the sweat from his brown and hastily pulled him pants back up. He reached for his belt and quickly made his way towards the exit. Before leaving her turned back to Nyx who appeared to be floating on the verge of sleep. "So, I have your word then? You'll keep this secret between us?"</p><p>"Yes, sweet Prince. You have my word" Nyx replied in a sleepy voice. "I will aid you in your quest just as I promised"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Zagreus and his sleepy secret guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It doesn't take long for Zagreus to find out who the mystery guest was Meg surprised him with. He decides to pay Hypnos a visit and thank him for that evening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hypnos heard a knock at this chamber door and wondered who would be visiting him at this time of night. Several days had past since Megaera invited him to the Prince's chambers and he'd spent the last new nights masturbating to the memory of it. The smooth thick cock of the Prince and the taste of his seed. It had been everything he'd ever dreamed it could be. He wondered if he'd ever get to do something like that again. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened the large door, shocked to see the Prince himself standing on the opposite side. </p><p>"Hello Hypnos. I'm afraid your secret is out and I know it was you who visited me the other night." Zagreus said with a smile. </p><p>Hypnos was momentarily stunned, standing in silence before finding his voice. "But...how did you..Did Megaera tell you? She promised to keep my secret!"</p><p>Zagreus entered the room, brushing past him as he spoke. "No, she didn't tell me. You left a little something on my carpet, remember? It wasn't hard to convince Cerberus to trace it back to you with his excellent sense of smell. Imagine my surprise when he led me to your chamber door. Little Hypnos seems to have been hiding a fairly big secret all these years."</p><p>Hypnos stared down at the floor, unsure of what the Prince's reaction to this revelation would be. "Are you angry with me, Prince?" he said softly. "Did I not please you? Were you hoping for someone else?"</p><p>Staring down at the floor he waited for the Prince to scold him. He feared he would be punished for his deception and depraved desires. When he did look up he saw Zagreus was undressing in front of him. He tried to blink away his confusion at what he was seeing. "Prince? Zagreus what are you doing?"</p><p>Zagreus continued to undress himself slowly. "I'm not here because I was disappointed or angry when I found out, just the opposite. I was rather excited and I've just got a few question and maybe a compliment or two. You should feel pride that I sought you out with such a fever because it was how you pleasured me that convinced me to find you." He stepped out of the tunic that lay crumpled around his feet and Hypnos tried not to stare at the large cock dangling between his hard thighs. The Prince was cut from granite, every inch of him hard and compact muscle. Hypnos admired his body while considering his own. He didn't have many muscles to show off, his smooth skin and frame were much smaller and slender in comparison. He was no warrior like the prince and his life was soft and yielding in comparison. </p><p>"You sought me out because you enjoyed me?" He said with a shaky voice. He felt excitement rising in his stomach at what he had heard.</p><p>"Exactly" said the Prince. "Your mouth sucking me was glorious and I've never had better. Tell me, did you enjoy yourself? Do you dream of me?"</p><p>"Yes" Hypnos said breathlessly. "I do dream of you. I dream of you taking me and using me for your pleasure. I want to serve you and make myself always available for the moment when your urges strike, day or night."</p><p>Zagreus laughed. "You would make yourself a servant?"</p><p>Hypnos corrected him quickly. "Only your servant, Prince."</p><p>Zagreus approached him, his naked body tense with anticipation. "I could enjoy that arrangement." he growled as he stroked the side of Hypnos face. "Would you like to please me now, Hypnos?"</p><p>The slender man looked down at the Prince's throbbing erection and bit his lip. It was every bit as lovely as he remembered. "God yes!" he replied.</p><p>"I will use your mouth whenever I desire it but right now I want something else." Zagreus said as roughly spun Hypnos around by the shoulders and pushed him forwards towards a desk in the corner of the room. Hypnos braced himself on the desk with his palms flat as he felt the prince tear his lower garments away. He was painfully hard inside the silk underwear that the Prince roughly pulled down around his knees. His sex was smooth, completely hairless. </p><p>Zagreus planted one hand on Hypnos shoulder and reached down to grip himself with the other. "Shall I enjoy this part of you?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes!" Hypnos panted. "Please use my body." He moaned as he felt the slick head of Zagreus's cock press into his entrance. The Prince was insistent on pressing forward and Hypnos' stretched around the large size and girth of him. His toes curled as he felt the tip of the cock inside him slide against his prostate. His own member was beginning to slowly leaked clear liquid from its tip. </p><p>Zagreus groaned as he buried himself to the hilt inside Hypnos' anus, pulling on the shoulder in his grip to force Hypnos to take every centimetre. Zagreus moaned as he slowly withdrew himself a few inches before forcefully pressing himself back to the hilt inside. He'd never been inside another man and now he wondered why he had waited so long to try it. Hypnos' insides gripped him tightly as he heard him moan. </p><p>"Oh GOD, yes, please use me" Hypnos whined. Zagreus gripped both his hands around the hips infront of him as he began to thrust. The room began to fill with the slapping sounds of skin on skin as he quickened his pace. Hypnos grunted and moaned in time with each thrust of the large member inside his ass. Even his most wild dreams had not prepared him for the raw desire he felt radiating off the Prince as he fucked him harder and faster.</p><p>Suddenly he felt the Prince withdraw himself completely and strong arms wrapping around his waist that lifted him off his feet. He ached at the loss before the Prince spun around with Hypnos in his arms and approached the bed. He carried Hypnos like he weighed nothing at all and roughly tossed him face first onto a soft blanket and collection of finely detailed pillows. Hypnos looked back at the Prince over a shoulder with hunger in his eyes as Zagreus pulled his hips backwards and up towards his groin. Zag knelt behind Hypnos and prepared to mount him like a dog would mate with a bitch. </p><p>Licking his palm and rubbing his saliva over the head of his cock, Zagreus wasted little time forcing himself back inside Hypnos. Hypnos pressed his face sideways flat against the soft sheets as the Prince began to pound into him once more. The speed at which Zagreus thrust was pushing Hypnos into new realms of pleasure and he knew he would soon crash over the edge into his climax. </p><p>Zagreus gathered the dainty wrists of the man below him and held them in a strong one handed grip at Hypnos' lower back. Hypnos was drooling onto the pillow under his face and felt his orgasm rushing up and threatening to overtake him. "I'm going to come!" he yelled loudly and he did. His stiff cock bounced up and down between his spread thighs and began spurting white seed onto the sheets below him. </p><p>Zagreus felt the grip around his sex tighten even further and suddenly he too was overcome with pleasure. He pressed his entire length inside Hypnos and grunted as he began to shoot his seed inside him. Hypnos felt the warmth of the Prince's release deep inside his insides and his eyes rolled upwards in response. Zagreus collapsed forward pinning the smaller man below him as he continued to spill inside him. </p><p>Hypnos felt the cooling puddle of his own ejaculate smearing against his stomach as he lay panting beneath the Prince. Zagreus didn't move or sometime, keeping himself buried inside Hypnos for as long as he desired. The man pinned below him did not struggle or speak up as he lay, basking in the glow of pleasure with the Prince still inside him. Only when he felt his cock beginning to soften did he pull free of Hypnos. </p><p>He watched the once perfectly tight hole between Hypnos' cheeks first widen and then slowly begin to restrict back to a smaller size as it leaked the Prince's seed. Only then did he notice the snoring sounds coming from Hypnos. Once again he had fallen into a deep slumber and Zagreus took that as a sign that their time together was over for the night. He dressed himself quickly and gently laid a blanket over the sleeping Hypnos before exiting his chambers.</p><p>"Sleep well and thank you" he whispered as he shut the door behind himself.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>